


Spin the Bottle

by ArmaniWorks



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: What better way to explain a relationship than a game of spin the bottle?





	Spin the Bottle

Mabel had spent weeks trying to decide on how to reveal to her friends the secret of her relationship with her twin brother. Not that she was at all shy or ashamed of the fact that she was bedding her nerdy sibling every night, but as much as she liked the thrill of shoving her hand inside Dipper’s pants while sitting alongside everyone at the diner and her friends questioning the marks around either of their bodies after heavy lovemaking sessions, it eventually became more trouble than it was worth. She wanted badly to tell them the truth; about how much he meant to her, how she loved to cuddle alongside him after running the Shack and how much it meant to her when he would support any of her creative ventures in fashion. If Mabel Pines was going to come out of the proverbial closet and tell her friends that she was fucking her twin brother, she was going to make sure that it was going to be something that everyone would enjoy and none of them would ever forget.

She knew that all of them pined for Dipper in some way, asking her for information on whom he was dating or if he happened to like a certain ‘type’ of girl. The thought had come across her mind more than once, had no problem sharing her brother and his oversized cock with the girls. Mabel knew that he was in love with her, Dipper being nothing short of a romantic goober to her; still, she knew that his eye would sometimes waver whenever Pacifica bent over in front of him or Candy would come close with her natural exotic scent or even when Grenda’s exercises would cause her workout clothes to tighten around her muscled body. A little diversity made a world of difference and Mabel wanted everyone to enjoy themselves…

It took a full three days to convince Dipper to participate in her little scheme. Unsurprisingly, he denied any interest in the other girls and tried to convince her that this would be a bad idea. Fortunately, Dipper was a pushover to convince after a little bit of pleading and canoodling and by the time he realized that she had already invited the other girls to the Shack, it was already too late to stop her plan from unfolding. Pacifica, Grenda, and Candy had been invited to the Shack for a Girls’ Night of fun, which would normally mean that all four of them would spend the night doing nothing but looking at lewd pictures of hot boys, doing each other’s makeup and partying until they would lose consciousness. Tonight, things would be different; By the end of the night, everyone would know the truth about them, all of her friends would be satisfied and Dipper would be able to indulge in a little bit of fun.

Everybody loved playing spin-the-bottle; after all, there was something unyieldingly enjoyable about how spinning an empty piece of trash in a circle to determine what direction to launch your unbridled passions towards. It was a time-honored tradition every girl loved to indulge in and it was no different for Mabel and her girlfriends, having managed to squeeze them all into the cramped space of the Mystery Shack’s attic for a night of uncontrollable delight and mayhem. Dipper sat with a neutral expression on his face, utterly nervous about having been coerced by his ‘favorite’ twin to stay and take part in her ‘secret plan’. The promise of a night afterward purely devoted to each other was enough to get him to even consider accepting her deal, but it was her ample peach-shaped bottom being pressed into his face that got him to change his mind. There was never any hope in resisting when her tight little ass was involved. 

* * *

The sleepover went well, her friends all enjoying themselves and Dipper even taking some small part in their escapades… which meant that Grenda held him down while Candy did his makeup, both Paz and Mabel laughing their heads off as he had his hair and nails done. Eventually, it was time to enact her plan, calling out to everyone once Dipper had been cleaned up and pulling them all into their tiny upstairs bedroom. Six bodies sat down in a circle and four sets of eyes gazed down upon him hungrily, each one of them eager to get started with their game. Mabel sat straight ahead of her brother, a small smirk upon her lips as she gave him a quick wink before turning to her friends.

“So, here’s the rules, girls” The brunette pointed to her brother, her finger aimed downwards towards the sizable bulge she’d become more than familiar with over the last three months. “Bro-bro here is going to spin this bottle” She slowly placed an empty bottle of Pitt Cola in the center of their circle. “and whoever it lands on has to give it to him, if you catch my drift. Simple stuff, right?” A dark chuckle escaped her lips and Dipper trembled slightly, knowing exactly what was coming. “Bu~t, we’re not going to stop with just a simple little smooch tonight, oh no. You’ve all got permission to do whatever you want to my Bro-Bro. Anything and everything you can imagine for ten whole minutes… or whenever anyone blows Dipper’s load, whichever comes first.” Each girl looked between themselves, then Dipper in surprise and then back to each other; the look in Candy’s eyes was of pure hunger, emerald-green irises peering straight at the boy as if he were a piece of meat ripe for the picking. She gave Dipper what she believed to be a come-hither expression that actually sent chills down his spine eagerly. Grenda’s own indigo irises were locked onto Dipper’s crotch as well, biting her bottom lip and letting her fingers drag along her ample bosoms before gripping one tightly. Pacifica, on the other hand, had locked her eyes straight onto Mabel’s. The look in her eyes was full of questions and for a moment, Mabel thought she might already know her secret. Instead, the millionairess kept her mouth shut, instead giving the femme brunette a small nod before turning back to the only male in the group.

“You can do anything you want to my brother, anything at all… as long as there’s no penetration whatsoever.” The collective groans of her peers filled the room and Mabel waved her hands. “Hey hey hey! No complaining! After all, you’ve got to save something for later, right?” She teased, their complaints quickly turning to laughter. “So then, brother-of-mine, you ready to play the game?”

“About as ready as I’ll ever be…” Dipper sighed, reaching out and giving the glass a flick of the wrist. The bottle spun wildly, his heart beating in his chest as it moved about the floor, slowing down and wobbling about before stopping in front of the smallest of the group. Candy’s face lit up in delight, hopping up and down in place, her bottom wiggling wildly as she bit her lip. “C-Candy, huh? Okay, that should be a nice slow sta-!”

He was surprised at how quickly the tiny Korean launched herself straight into his arms, her lack of weight surprising him as she positioned herself firmly onto his lap. Dipper immediately took notice to the fact that she wasn’t wearing anything beneath her oversized sleeping shirt, feeling moisture through the hard-on poking at his thin basketball shorts. Her arms and legs wrapped around his body like a vice, resting her forehead atop his own as she stared into his chocolate irises. Candy’s voice drifted through his ears, her foreign language tickling his eardrums and sending shivers down the teenager’s spine in a way that Mabel never had before. There was something to be said for how heated the dark-haired girl was as she kissed all over his cheeks. Dipper’s lips parted as she finally took his lips in her own, pressing herself as tightly as possible into his body. Candy’s hips shifted back and forth vigorously, using his covered erection to massage at the space between her thighs, coating his shorts with her pleasure.

Dipper was barely able to do anything aside from kiss her back, running his hands over her backside and taking notice to the fact that she had foregone a bra to her sleeping attire. His hand worked its way downwards, curving around her meager bottom and softly squeezing, enjoying the way that Candy squirmed underneath his care. She bit firmly at his bottom lip, pulling at the skin until Dipper cried out, pulling the boy close so that she could whisper into his ear. He had no understanding of Korean, but from the passionate tone of her speech and the eager way she nipped and licked at his earlobe, Dipper knew that she was promising all types of terrible, delightful things that were sure to leave him a trembling well-spent mess.

“Aaand that’s time!” Mabel’s voice was barely able to reach him through the trance that the foreigner had placed him under, not even capable of turning away from the girl in his arms as she demanded a few more precious seconds to enjoy her boy. Dipper was sure that Candy would’ve mounted him right then and there if she were given the chance. He could feel her leaving a stain on his shorts, the tent in his pants rubbing against her moist slit and fortunately for him, Grenda had decided to pluck the tiny woman right from her perch, snapping him from the spell her emerald irises as the girl thrashed in midair at being interrupted. The bodybuilder rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics, merely holding her at arm's’ length and taking her over to Mabel’s bed to let her friend vent her frustrations. It was more than obvious that the two of them had been in such a situation before.

“Well, that was amusing enough…” Pacifica called out, spreading fingers through her golden locks.  “Well then, I should think it’s time for another spin, don’t you think?” Dipper rolled his eyes, knowing that aside from his sister, there was noone for the bottle to land on aside from her.

He reached out towards the glass and flicked his wrist, watching it spin rapidly in-place. As he stared, Dipper wasn’t ready for the millionairess to make her way around and to his side, taking him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into her embrace. She didn’t bother to wait for the bottle to finish spinning before grabbing him by the chin and planting a firm kiss. His shocked expression only lasted for a moment as Pacifica’s perfect lips soothed the soreness that Candy had left him with, giving him reason to relax and let his guard down. It was exactly what the blonde was expecting, taking advantage of her prize and pulling him down so that Dipper was lying flat on his backside, looking up at the ceiling. The taste of strawberry gloss was still fresh on his tongue and as Dipper wanted to commit it to memory, Paz was more than happy to oblige, placing her hands on his chest and giving him exactly what she wanted. Her tongue ran along the edges of his lips and the twin was more than happy to give her entrance, the taste of fruit filling his mouth.

Mabel watched with a twinge of jealousy as her brother made out with her frenemy, a hand making its way to her chest and palming her flesh through the warm cotton of her slumber sweater. Watching her friends having their fun with her sibling was making her want to take him into her own embrace, wanting nothing more than to pull him into her bed and make him beg her to satisfy him. All she was able to do now was to whine softly to herself and work at her flesh until she could have her chance.

Pacifica, however, was more than eager to have her own fill of the Pines Twin. She let her hand drift down his body, easily slipping past the elastic of his waistband and gripping tightly at the throbbing erection that was straining for freedom. Dipper groaned into her mouth as well-lotioned fingers worked at his member. Pacifica’s thumb rolled around the head of his cock, making sure to put extra attention around the tiny slit on top.

“Mabel said we couldn’t have sex” The blonde muttered, working him out of the confines of his silk shorts. His angry member sprang free and Pacifica’s eyes felt drawn to it with a hungry glare. “But she didn’t say anything about what kind.” She bore a smug expression as she kissed and licked her way down Dipper’s body, taking a moment to play with his chest. Mabel watched in awe as the millionairess pulled at her brother’s nipple with her teeth, wanting badly to play with him herself, but finding herself glued to her seat and watching the show in front of her.

It didn’t take long for Pacifica to make it to her goal, nuzzling along the brunette’s crotch. Both Twins watched in awe as their friend shuddered, clearly enjoying the scent of Dipper’s pheromones. She eagerly rubbed her lips on his shaft and Dipper couldn’t help but bite his lip as she left colored markings along his cock. He didn’t realize it, but she was wearing lipstick, perfectly chosen to enhance the color of her lips and still look natural. The boy slowly brought a hand to his face and pulled his fingers back to realize that his lips were coated with a much more vibrant amount. For the moment, he didn’t care as Pacifica had decided then and there to take his sizable shaft in her eager mouth. Considering how much of him there was, she could only fit about a quarter of his cock between her lips but was certainly eager to coax his release as she gagged herself upon his rod. Her tongue danced around the head of his cock and all Dipper could do was lean back against the cool wood floor and allow the temptress to have her way with him. The way that Pacifica was massaging his balls and the way that she was eagerly working at his cock, it didn’t take long for her to coax an orgasm from the boy, letting her mouth fill with seed to the point of bursting.

A tiny rivulet of cum dribbled down Pacifica’s chin and the blonde brought a hand to her face in order to collect the tiny trail of seed on her thumb. Her cheeks bulged for a few moments and the thought entered Mabel’s mind to press her lips to Ciffy’s in order to drain the girl of precious fluids. There was so little to stop her, the poor girl so horny that she could scream, wanting nothing more than to push her friend off and take her brother for herself. It took everything she had to keep herself planted, instead burying two of her fingers deep inside of her dripping snatch and making sure to leave a puddle beneath herself. Pacifica closed her eyes and forced the extravagant amount of seed down her throat, much to Mabel’s dismay, making sure that Dipper was watching as she brought the finger covered in semen up to her face. Thousand-dollar nails ran along her tongue, tracing the transparent goo across her tastebuds. The sound coming from Pacifica’s throat was nothing short of erotic, making sure to give the boy a wink as she sucked her finger clean.

“How was that, Pinetree?” She teased, slowly moving away from him in order to lean back, exposing her trimmed bush and running a nail along the glistening slit. “Think you’ll have enough left in you for me after the ‘Iron Maiden’ gets ahold of you?” The words echoed in Dipper’s ear, but it wasn’t until a moment passed that he was actually able to process them, his head still reeling from Cif’s fantastic blowjob. He hadn’t put any thought into what kind of a lover Grenda might be; her relationship with Marius was erratic, loving how passionate he was, but not a fan of how clingy of a boyfriend he could be. They were always together for a month and then separate the next and it never came up in conversation once how the powerhouse of her trio of friends was in bed.

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” Grenda’s body had begun to even out throughout the years, much of the mass of her youth heading either to her bust or hips, making the brunette as shapely as much as she was large. As straightforward as she had ever been, the bodybuilder’s footsteps were heavy against the floor as she made her way towards the rest of her friends, Candy sitting on the bed in a huff but watching the others intently. The smile on her face was hungry as she approached and Dipper could only watch her as she ran a hand along her massive thigh, too tired to do anything to stop the Amazon. She quickly pulled up her sleeping jersey to reveal a pair of massive breasts, capped with piercings and metal shields around her enlarged nipples. “Hope you’re ready for a ride, big boy!” She lifted the boy upwards, holding him up by his legs and letting his cock dangle in front of him like a thick pendulum.

It was sinful how effortless it was for her to flip him around, moving him so that she was holding his erection above her face like a treat. His face hung straight above her dripping crotch, the scent of her over-eager pussy causing his nose to wrinkle. Grenda licked her lips and let the twin drop onto her face, easing his massive cock into her mouth and down her throat. For a moment it seemed like she didn’t have any sort of gag reflex, taking him wholly for a few moments before gagging on his cock and quickly pulling him back out to a reasonable length. Dipper was nothing short of spellbound, dazed by the amount of effort the larger brunette beneath him was placing on his dick. He found himself being dipped down, forcefully having his nose shoved into her crotch and having his lips coated with her juices. Eventually, the boy extended his tongue and took in the taste of her juices. Her taste was pungent, completely unlike Mabel’s; the kind of taste that he knew would be impossible to leave him. Grenda’s energy was infectious and Dipper couldn’t help but push his tongue further into her dripping snatch, the powerhouse of Mabel’s trio following suit by taking him further into her own mouth. Both teenagers continued to work at each other, eagerly working at each other in full synchronization and Mabel watched transfixed as the largest of her friends deep-throated her twin brother. Her mind was hazy, lost in ecstasy and her fingers found themselves knuckle-deep inside her own snatch, mouth hanging open as she took in the sight of them convulsing in orgasm.

Dipper fell to the side, gasping in exhaustion, Grenda still latched upon his cock and milking him dry. Tiny droplets of cum escaped from between her tight lips and she carefully pulled herself away from his massive member, barely a drop of his semen escaping from her lips. Her cheeks were bulging, filled to the brim with seed, struggling to keep it all from spilling free. It took only a moment, but the massive woman swallowed and the sound echoed through the entire room. Grenda looked down at Dipper, her eyes glossed over with lust as a tiny strand of drool and semen spilled down her lip. “Definitely got the better share of that.” She chuckled, licking her lips clean. “You’d better be up for another round soon, ‘Big’ Dipper.”

“He will be” Mabel’s voice caught the both of them by surprise, Dipper’s head shakily rising to look at his sister standing up. Liquid dripped from her fingers onto the floor and her knees shook slightly as she walked towards him. “You see, there’s something that I’ve been meaning to tell all of you. Well, I wanted to tell you but then, I thought it would be better if I showed you instead.” She stopped in front of her oversexed sibling and knelt down to sit atop his chest, pulling her nightshirt over her head to reveal her generous breasts and shapely hips and allowed her precious handmade top to fly towards her bed. “You see, the reason none of you are allowed to fuck Dipper here…” Mabel ran her hands over his sweaty chest, enjoying the feel of her glitter-covered nails raking over his skin as she moved herself downwards and positioned herself overtop his softening erection, running a palm over the head of his worn cock and cooing softly to comfort him as she worked him back to full-mast. “-is because I get to have him first.” Mabel slowly lowered herself atop his sensitive member, the head piercing her slick pussylips. A guttural moan filled the room, slowly escalating in volume as she worked herself deeper onto his rod. She’d managed to handle herself fairly well throughout the multiple times they’d been in bed together, however, even now she still couldn’t handle his full strength. Only a third of his erection was left exposed to the other girls, Mabel taking a moment to suck in a breath, getting herself comfortable before working up a rhythm. The girls stared transfixed at the display as Mabel began to ride her brother, the overstimulated sibling quickly losing herself in a haze of ecstasy, Dipper’s hands slowly traveling upwards to rub at her body. The flats of his fingers worked at her skin, years of sweets and Mabel Juice making her body pliable without too much excess, red marks trailing along her thighs and making their way up to her chest. Mabel’s movement atop his member gave her breasts reason to bounce and dance, her cries of pleasure making for a song of lewdness. Two tight sensitive nipples were pressed underneath Dipper thumbs and the brunette sitting atop his rod cooed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as her brother worked at her open body.

Candy was the first of the group to make a move, carefully approaching the duo currently taking center-stage and positioning herself just close enough that she could reach out and touch them, yet keeping her distance as she watched the brother/sister pair going at each other. Tentatively, she reached out her head towards Dipper’s crotch, her tongue extending to lick at the place where their bodies met. The taste of cum and sweat met her tastebuds and the Korean quickly found a pace to work along, the sound of Dipper’s cries fueling her drive to bring him to orgasm. A set of large thighs met with Dipper’s face, Grenda planting herself square atop his head and completely covering his mouth with her dripping snatch. His tongue automatically moved to lap at her mound, immediately remembering the pace and placement that drove her wild earlier. His hands left Mabel’s body to grip at Grenda’s generous thighs, allowing the shapely brunette to turn her attention to the blonde bombshell sauntering over to sit in-between her and the bodybuilder.

“Come to Mama.” Pacifica hissed, pulling Mabel’s body square into hers. Pineapple and cherries and cum mingled between their lips and tongues as Pacifica’s fingers traveled across her friend’s body, desperate to feel every part of her at once as she gave in to her desires. Grenda was the first to find orgasm, already on-edge from before and Dipper’s tongue easily driving her towards a second explosion. A deep moan was the only alert Dipper had as the large woman coated his face for a second time, falling forward but making sure not to crush her lover’s head underneath her massive body. Mabel was second to explode, clenching her pussy muscles tightly and driving her brother to follow suit and coaxing him into coating her insides with hot seed. Fortunate foresight had told her to have taken birth control well ahead of time, the fear of any ill-consequence brought to a head as she fell into Pacifica’s body, the blonde beauty softly stroking her friend as Mabel’s body shivered in her arms. Candy’s fingers had been buried deep inside herself while licking the boy like a lollipop, slumping bonelessly to the floor as she finally coaxed a much-needed orgasm out of herself and lapping up some of the excess cum that had escaped from between Mabel’s thighs.

Pacifica slowly brought her rival-cum-lover to the floor, allowing her to coo in pleasure before leaning over onto her side. Dipper’s body was completely covered with juices, his breath ragged and body shaking slightly as Candy sloppily continued to lick and kiss at his legs and thighs. “Well, this certainly turned out to be an interesting night.” She spoke aloud, a hand carefully tracing along Dipper’s slick skin and along his chest. “So then, maybe we should take a break and then you can work on giving me and Ms. Japanese here our just desserts?”


End file.
